List of towns in Uralica
This is a list of major settlements in Uralica. Most of the names are Russian or russified Komi in origin, however some smaller settlements have changed their official name to a Finnish name, or in some cases, a name in another language (Vaahruše, for example, is Estonian). Ranked by size. Cities To be considered a city, there are several specific requirements that must be met, and the charter has to be approved by the Uralican Tribal Council. Among the requirements is a minimum population of 20 000. Current list will come into effect, 1 January 2010. #Yekaterinburg (Finn. Katarinala) #Perm' (Finn. Permi) #Izhevsk (Finn. Issikari) #Kirov (Finn. Kirovi) #Cheboksary (Finn. Suppaskari) #Syktyvkar (Finn. Sikkivukari) #Nizhny Tagil (Finn. Alatakila) #Arkhangel'sk (Finn. Arhangelli) #Yoshkar-Ola (Finn. Joskarola, sometimes informally Punakaupunki) #Cherepovets (Finn. Terepovetsi) #Vologda (Finn. Volokota) #Saransk (Finn. Saranossi) #Murmansk (Finn. Muurmanski) #Berezniki (Finn. Peresniki) #Surgut (Finn. Surkut) #Ukhta (Finn. Uhta) #Petroskoi (orig. Petrozavodsk) #Nizhnevartovsk (Finn. Alavartola) #Solikamsk (Finn. Solikanki) #Kamensk (formerly Kamensk-Uralsky, Finn. Kamenenkylä) #Glazov (Finn. Kalasovo) #Pervouralsk (Finn. Ykkösuralla) #Vorkuta (Finn. Vorokuta) #Severodvinsk (Finn. Tivinala) #Sarapul (Finn. Sarrapulli) #Votka (orig. Votkinsk, Russ. Воткинск) #Juganvar (form. Nefteyugansk, Finn. Jukkanvari) #Serov (Finn. Serovi) #Khanto (orig. Noyabrsk, Finn. Hantto) #Novouralsk (Finn. Uusiuralla) #Chaykovsky (Finn. spelt Tšaikovski) #Novy Urengoy (Finn. Uusiuurenkoi) #Kirovo-Chepetsk (Finn. Kepsikirovo) #Kotlas (Finn. Kottila) #Asbest (Finn. Asbesti) #Viipuri (form. Vyborg) #Severomorsk (Finn. Pohjoismerila) #Lysva (Finn. Luusiva) #Krasnokamsk (Finn. Punokamala) #Polevskoy (Finn. Polevola) #Kungur (Finn. Kungurri) #Apatity (Finn./Kare. Apatiitti) #Revda (Finn. Revida) #Punaturjin (orig. Krasnotur'insk, Russ. Краснотурьинск) #Yulser-Ola (Finn. Julserola, Russ. Волжск) #Kogalym (Finn. Kokalumi) #Yugrakar (form. Khanty-Mansiysk, Finn. Yukurakari, Hung. Jugravar) #Nyagan (Finn. Nakkan) #Lesnoy (Finn. Lessinoi) #Sosnogorsk (Finn. Sosnovuori) #Montsa (form. Monchegorsk) #Verkhnaya Salda (Finn. Yläsaltta) #Megion (Finn. Mekkio) #Chusovoi (Finn. Tusovoi) #Kanash (Finn. Kanas) #Orozai (Finn. Orossai, Russ. Рузаевка) #Novodvinsk (Finn. Uusitivinila) #Pechora (Finn. Pettora) #Nyaidem (form. Nadym, Finn. Naiden) #Usinsk (Finn. Usala) #Kachkanar (Finn. Kaskanari) #Vaahruše (orig. Vakhrushi) #Alapayevsk (Finn. Alapai) #Krasnoufimsk (Finn. Punaufimila) #Irbit (Finn. Irppi) #Ulator (Finn. Ulatori, Russ. Алатыр) #Mozhga (Finn. Mosoka) #Pyt-Yakh (Finn. Putiaha) #Koryazhma (Finn. Korjasima) #Langepas (Finn. Langeppas) #Käddluhtt (form. Kandalaksha, Finn. Kantalahti) #Sokol (Finn. Sokola) #Viche Alan (formerly Vyatskiye Polyany, Finn. Vitealan) #Salyakharad (orig. Salekhard, Finn. Saljaharat) #Sukhoy Log (Finn. Ikäva Katuoja) #Yugorsk (Finn. Jukolla) #Kondopohju (formerly Kondopoga, Finn. Kontupohja) #Kushva (Finn. Kusiva) #Segezha (Finn. Sekee) #Slobodskoy (Finn. Vapaudenkylä) #Isoustiuki (orig. Velikiy Ustyug) #Severouralsk (Finn. Pohjoisuralla) #Kudymkar (Finn. Kudumikari) #Bogdanovich (Finn. Pohdanola) #Inta (Finn. also Inta) #Veliski (orig. Vel'sk) #Krasnouralsk (Finn. Punauralla) #Lapyt-Nank (form. Labytnangi, Finn. Lappinnanki) #Nevyansk (Finn. Nevija) #Omutninsk (Finn. Omutilla) #Kirovgrad (Finn. Kirovinkylä) #Tsykmä (Russ. formerly Козьмодемьянск) Towns Since Uralican towns require a population of 2,000, this is far from an exhaustive list. Most of the settlements listed below can claim city status if they meet certain requirements. *Verkhnaya Pyshma (Finn, Yläpusuma) *Beryozovski (Finn. Pirjosovi) *Raduzhny (Finn. Ratusini, colloq. Kirjavala) *Tavda (Finn. Tavadas) *Rezh (Finn. Ressi) *Urai *Shumerlya (Finn. Symerilä) *Muravlenko (Finn. Muravelli) *Chernushka (Finn. Mustainen) *Dobryanka (Finn. Toporianka) *Karpinsk (Finn. Karpilla) *Artyomovsky (Finn. Artiomola) *Hiipinä (formerly Kirovsk) *Gubakha (Finn. Kupaha) *Kostomuksha (Finn. Kostamus) *Kamyshlov (Finn. Kamisilo) *Käkshär (formerly Kotelnich, Finn. Käkkisäri) *Zarechnyy (Finn. Sarjeti) *Olenegorsk (Finn. Olenvuori) *Nizhnaya Tura (Finn. Ylätura) *Kizel (Finn. Kisele) *Sysert (Finn. Suserti) *Trakt (Hung. Tráty, Finn. Turaksi) *Sortavala *Lashma (Finn. Lasima, Russ. Ковылкино) *Käkisalmi (formerly Priozersk) *Naryan-Mar (Finn. Narja) *Kukarka (formerly Sovetsk) *Sheksna (Finn. Sekkis) *Emva (Engl. and Russ. sometimes Yemva, Finnish Jemevaa) *Pazhga (Plau. Patschke, Finn. Pasaka) *Usovuori (orig. Usogorsk) *Vuktyl (Finn. Vuttula) *Aleksandrovsk (Finn. Santtela) *Verkhny Tagil (Finn. Ylätakila) *Öskölömi (orig. Ust'-Kolom, Russ. Усть-Колом) *Orlov (Finn. Orlovi) *Konosha (Finn. Konossa) *Zheshart (Finn. Sesarti) *Kirssi (formerly Kirs) *Krasnoslobodsk (Finn. Punasolopo) *Troitsko-Pechorsk *Murashi (Finn. Murassi, Estn. Muuraš) *Lyantor (Finn. Liantori) *Kuiksk (Finn. Kuikkylä)(formerly Sovetsk) *Beloyarsky (Finn. Valkojari) *Pokachi (Finn. Pokati) *Khaaljpus (form. Beryozovo, Finn. Kaipus) 20 Largest Urban Areas # Greater Yekaterinburg # Perm'-Krasnokamsk # Izhevsk # Kirov-Kirovo-Chepetsk # Syktyvkar-Pazhga-Ezhva # Greater Cheboksary (Cheboksary-Novocheboksarsk) # Arkhangel'sk-Severodvinsk # Nizhny Tagil # Berezniki-Solikamsk # Yoshkar-Ola # Murmansk-Kuálõk-Severomorsk # Ukhta-Sosnogorsk # Cherepovets # Vologda # Saransk # Greater Petroskoi # Surgut # Nizhnevartovsk # Greater Kamensk # Pervouralsk-Revda OOC Notes *In RPing city/county/UA population, I use CNRP rules - in-game X 1000. Category:Settlements of Uralica